Gryffindors and Potions
by onlyoneformeisme
Summary: "Miss Granger, would you mind if I kiss you again?" / For Lana Llama


**For the wonderful and amazing Lana Llama (slythrclw-shdwhntr-46)! I hope you like it, Lana Llama, even though it'll probably be terrible.**

 **Snape is alive and never died in the Battle at Hogwarts (if anyone was confused when they started to read it...). I thought it would help the story a little better.**

* * *

Severus Snape, most feared Potions Master and teacher of Hogwarts, doesn't know how this all came to be.

He doesn't know how Hermione Granger, eighteen year old Gryffindor, would want to do with him. He doesn't know why she fell in love with him, or why she even _liked_ a man as greasy and terrible as he was.

Truth be told, he would never understand Gryffindors.

Especially Hermione Granger.

* * *

It was a regular Monday morning, a few weeks after the battle at Hogwarts, and school had been in session for only a week. He hated it, for it meant he would still be stuck teaching the dunderheads that were some kids and teens. It also meant he couldn't work as much on the potions he wanted to so desperately work on.

The eighth year Gryffindors and Slytherins, who had to redo their seventh year, walked into the classroom, mingling between themselves as they sat with their partners.

He blinked at the arrangement that was procured.

Draco sat with Potter.

The Weasley sat with Blaise Zabini.

Granger sat with Theodore.

The other Gryffindors were also paired up with a Slytherin so that each table held a Gryffindor-Slytherin pair.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement.

He slammed down on the shock with his Occlumency shields as he stood in front of the class, a sneer on his face. "I want you all to take out your books and turn to page three hundred and ninety-four."*

There was a cacophony of shuffling as Gryffindors and Slytherins alike dug through their bags to get their potions books out and began to flip to the page he had said. There was silence as they read; Granger would occasionally whisper something to Theodore about a question she had; Potter and Draco would whisper back and forth about _something_ ; and Weasley and Blaise were just working quietly with each other, only conversing if need be.

Snape nodded, the sneer on his face almost turning into a smile. A small one, but not quite one, either.

* * *

It was after the class had ended and he had sent them all out with a snarky, "Dismissed", that he began to get ready for his next class.

The clearing of a throat made him pause and look up.

"Miss Granger," he said silkily, "what is it you need?"

The brunette-haired Gryffindor bit her lip slightly before she made her way to him. She stood in front of him, stared into his eyes, then grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him into a searing kiss.

It was like fireworks had exploded before his eyes. He was feeling things he hadn't felt since the death of Lily, since the night that his whole life had changed, since the day Lily had chosen James Potter. He was feeling things he hadn't felt since he was younger, and he didn't know whether to be terrified or joyous about that.

They pulled apart, panting slightly.

"I've wanted to do that since last year," Hermione breathed.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me?"

"Why not?" She smiled at him, causing that feeling he hadn't felt in forever to appear. "You may be the greasy bat of the dungeons, Professor Snape, but you've kept Harry alive all these years. Even if you had hated him, you didn't let that stop you from protecting him. You even protected everyone last year when you were Headmaster and Hogwarts had been under seige. You're a brave, cunning, and smart man. You're hard and cold on the outside, but you're a different person on the inside, and that person is the same person you are."

He was quiet.

Then, "Miss Granger, would you mind if I wanted to kiss you again?"

Her smile grew wider. "I wouldn't mind at all."

* * *

Severus Snape, feared Potions Master and teacher of Hogwarts, was indeed in love with one Hermione Granger.

* * *

 **Sooooooo, there you go! I feel like it's horrible, but I feel like that's all my brain wants to write. -_-**

 ***a quote from one of the books, I believe its not the seventh book, but may be the sixth or fifth, not really sure**


End file.
